ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Terminator X: A Laser Battle for Salvation
| closed = | status = Closed | previousattraction = Prison Break Live | replacement = | location2 = Adventure World (amusement park) Adventure World | section2 = | cost2 = | soft_opened2 = | opened2 = | closed2 = | status2 = Closed | previousattraction2 = | replacement2 = | location3 = La Ronde (amusement park) La Ronde | section3 = | cost3 = | soft_opened3 = | opened3 = | closed3 = | status3 = Closed | previousattraction3 = | replacement3 = | location4 = Sunway Lagoon | section4 = | cost4 = | soft_opened4 = | opened4 = | closed4 = | status4 = Operating | previousattraction4 = | replacement4 = | location5 = Six Flags México | section5 = | cost5 = | soft_opened5 = | opened5 = | closed5 = | status5 = Operating | previousattraction5 = | replacement5 = | location6 = | section6 = | cost6 = | soft_opened6 = | opened6 = | closed6 = | previousattraction6 = | replacement6 = | location7 = | section7 = | cost7 = | soft_opened7 = | opened7 = | closed7 = | previousattraction7 = | replacement7 = | location8 = | section8 = | cost8 = | soft_opened8 = | opened8 = | closed8 = | previousattraction8 = | replacement8 = | type = Indoor Laser Skirmish | manufacturer = Sudden Impact Entertainment | designer = Lynton V. Harris | model = | theme = Terminator | height_ft = | height_m = | drop_ft = | drop_m = | length_ft = | length_m = | speed_mph = | speed_km/h = | gforce = | capacity = | participants_per_group = 30 | duration = 5 minutes of combat plus a preshow | restriction_ft = | restriction_in = | restriction_cm = | virtual_queue_name = | virtual_queue_image = | virtual_queue_status= | single_rider = | custom_label_1 = | custom_value_1 = | custom_label_2 = | custom_value_2 = | custom_label_3 = | custom_value_3 = | custom_label_4 = | custom_value_4 = | custom_label_5 = | custom_value_5 = | custom_label_6 = | custom_value_6 = | custom_label_7 = | custom_value_7 = | custom_label_8 = | custom_value_8 = | accessible = | transfer_accessible = | assistive_listening = | cc = }} Terminator X: A Laser Battle for Salvation (often shortened to just Terminator X) is a themed indoor laser skirmish attraction created by Lynton V. Harris of Sudden Impact Entertainment. The attraction is currently located at Sunway Lagoon in Petaling Jaya, Malaysia and at Six Flags México on February 3, 2011. History The first Terminator X attraction debuted at the Royal Adelaide Show in Australia in 2009. It was then moved to Adventure World in Perth, Western Australia later that year for the summer season. In early 2010, that particular installation was shipped to the United States. By May 2010, the attraction had opened at both La Ronde in Montreal, Canada, and at Sunway Lagoon in Petaling Jaya, Malaysia. In November 2010, Six Flags announced that they would open the attraction at Six Flags México in 2011. Attraction Groups of 30 guests enter a briefing room. Each player is given instructions and battle gear in this room. They are then ushered into the themed arena where the combat takes place. For approximately five minutes two teams of 15 not only battle against each other but also against the intelligent arena and against 12 characters from the Terminator series. See also * AVPX - Sudden Impact Entertainment's first laser skirmish attraction * 2011 in amusement parks References External links * Terminator X on the official La Ronde website * Terminator X on the official Sunway Lagoon website * Terminator X on the official Sudden Impact Entertainment website Category:Laser tag Category:Amusement rides introduced in 2009 Category:Amusement rides introduced in 2010 Category:Amusement rides introduced in 2011 Category:Amusement rides manufactured by Sudden Impact! Entertainment Company Category:Six Flags México Category:La Ronde (amusement park)